Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, a control method for a printing device, and a control program for a printing device.
Related Art
As a printing device, an inkjet printer for forming an image on a paper medium by ejecting ink onto a paper medium from each of a plurality of nozzles arranged at a head section (hereinafter referred to as “inkjet printer for paper medium printing”) has been widely used (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-225717 (Patent Document 1), for example).
Further, with the recent years' development of an inkjet printer, an inkjet printer for textile printing is being developed, in which an inkjet printer conventionally used for printing on a paper medium is applied to printing on a fabric medium, such as, silk, cotton, nylon, etc. (hereinafter may also referred to as “fabric”) (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 4322968 (Patent Document 2), for example).